A smile That Never Seems To Fade
by NoJoke-Wizard676
Summary: Bruce Wayne's cousin returns to Gotham. She doesn't know it but her dark and twisted past will soon be revealed. A certain villain sees who she really is and will try to bring out the evil within. Really unlike any other Joker oc fanfiction out ease keep reading and enjoy.:) I did upload the first two chapters but deleted them. I edited them and now are reuploading them.
1. Chapter 1

I am always reading fanfiction, I love them, I have always thought about creating my own and so now I have finally published my first chapter. I chose to do a Joker oc because with the movie Suicide Squad coming out I have been thinking about the Joker in the dark night who we all loved, and have read some pretty good fanfictions on him, and decided to do my own. Please don't be too harsh on me, I'm going to put my heart into every chapter. There's definitely a crazy twist to this story, that you wouldn't expect to happen. Thank you for taking your time to read my fanfiction, hope you enjoy. ;)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in my story except for Grace Wayne who is a character I have created.**

Description of Grace Wayne;

She's 5.6ft, long black hair that stops just above her butt, big blue eyes, freckles, rosy cheeks, hour glass figure and slim. She's extroverted and also introverted, loves being happy, smiling and laughing. Enjoys Music, bubble baths, movies, books, and nature. She's a kind, non-judging person.

Before the Story begins I would like to introduce myself.

My name is Grace Wayne, yes I am actually related to THE Bruce Wayne playboy billionaire, I'm his cousin. I have a younger sister Allison, and a loving mother and Father. I loved my sister dearly but she was always a little strange and would never hang with me and Bruce. Bruce and I were so close, almost every day we would be found together playing, we were best friends, nothing could break us apart. Even the tragedy with his parents, I stood by him trying to help him through it, slept in his room every night, I loved him so much, still, do.

When I was around 14 my Dad got a job offer in California, which he unfortunately excepted. Sadly, I had to move away from Bruce, which I always felt guilty about, but thank goodness we still kept InTouch and we have been communicating with each other since our separation. It's been 9 years since I saw him last and I'm now 23. Some tragic things happened to me in back in California, I could never tell Bruce about it I could never tell anyone. I am moving back to Gotham to live with Bruce. I will be the only person in my family who will be going back. I'm so excited to see Bruce and see how good Gotham has done without me.

Yes, something evil and tragic happened to Grace during her years in California. She tried to bury it inside so no one will ever know. But what if the Joker sees who she really is and brings out the evil inside?

 **Many more chapters to come, please come back to check for more I am definitely just getting started. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace's POV**

I can't believe I'm finally back in Gotham after almost 9 years.

I got off the plane from California about an hour ago, the feeling I got when I stepped of the plane exhilarated me, taking my first breath back in Gotham brought back so many memories of the city. The city smelled strongly of pollution and trash, which I must have gotten accustomed to while living here.

Bruce arranged a limo to pick me up from the airport. So I was meet by a short little man in a blue suit holding a piece of paper that had my name written on it. I loved the gesture and couldn't help squealing when I plopped myself into the car feeling its smooth genuine leather seats. After settling down, I found a good spot and started to get comfortable, slowly my eyes fluttered shut, I had been on a plane for hours I was exhausted. I woke up 12 minutes later to the yelling and honking of my limo driver, slightly annoyed I straitened up and decided not to fall back to sleep. Instead I got lost in my thoughts, and zoned out for the rest of the car ride.

46 minutes' latter we pull up to _Wayne Manor_. I step out of the car and immediately gaze up at really, my second home that I had lived in for almost all my life. Tears fill my eyes when memories start flowing in of all the fun I would have here, Bruce, Rachel and me playing cops and robbers, having sleepovers almost every night, telling jokes and stories until we were dying from laughter. To think that I had lived here for so long and haven't returned until now, makes me feel guilty and ashamed, I left Bruce here alone, when I could have been here for him. Well no matter I'm here now and I won't be leaving ever again.

I wipe away any tears that had escaped my eyes, today is not the day for crying, I'm going to suck up my tears and start letting my excitement take over, I'm here to see Bruce and I couldn't be happier. I start running up the steps, slowly a ginormous smile forms onto my lips, I hop in front of the doors and bang on them madly, I'm hoping from one foot to the next squealing a little every time. Suddenly the door swings open and I'm faced with an old looking friend whose hair has now turned pure white, and of course he's dressed in a black fancy suit.

"Alfred!" I jump into Alfred's arms and snuggle up to him. "Alfred I've missed you so much. How have you been doing? Bruce hopefully is treating you right because if he isn't I'm going to kick him in the stomach! Tell me everything I have missed since my move, tell me everything no bit of information is too small or unimportant, I just feel like I have missed so much." I say all this way too fast and am now lightly panting.

"Oh Grace how I have missed your lively spirit around these quiet halls. I'm doing rather well, and don't worry, me and Bruce have been getting along just fine." He says that with a light chuckle. "About every little detail, maybe we should make are way to the lounge area, I will fill you in on everything."

I almost forgot about his wonderful British accent, this warms my heart and makes me feel at home. Alfred then proceeds by leading me into the lounge room.

"Alfred where is Bruce? I was hoping to see him already surely he hasn't forgotten about his favorite cousin." I try to say this as cheerfully as I can but I think Alfred notices the note of disappointment in my voice.

"Trust me he did not forget about you Grace, who could. Actually he has a gift for you waiting in the city which he had to go pick up, trust me he's over joyed that your home." Alfred says this all with a kind reassuring voice, this melts away my small frown which is replaced by a huge idiot like grin.

"What's the gift Alfred I have to know, you know I hate surprises, if you tell me I won't tell him you told me. Please Please Please." I start too peskier him, and I know I sound like a kid the day before Christmas but I mean I do hate surprises and I'm thrilled to hear that Bruce thought to get me a gift. Wait, Bruce got me a gift. Bruce. Got me. A gift.

"Fudge, Alfred I didn't get a surprise for Bruce, this is terrible I was so caught up in my excitement I didn't even think about getting him anything." Now I'm more talking to myself self then to Alfred "Its fine right I mean I'm here and that's all that matters my love and friendship is all that he needs." I finish this statement confidently. I hear light chuckling and look up to see Alfred holding back laughter, he lets it out, and I'm suddenly a bit angry. He goes on a laughing fit for about 30 secs before he calm's himself down a bit.

"Grace, I'm sorry, but I just forgot how much of a kid you still are." Sigh "I really have missed you." He stares at me for a second before he goes on "Were almost there let's get to the lounge area, there I can fill you in."

With that he leads me through two giant wooden doors into a warm room. Inside, the walls are covered in shelfs of books, there's two Salman colored sets of couches in the center of the room, there are some chairs and a nice warm crackling fire to top it off. Alfred leads me to the couch all the while talking about where the furniture's from and what not, I wasn't listening though because I was just so happy to be home.

Alfred and I had been talking with each other for who knows how along we were exchanging stories, laughing and enjoying each others companies. During are convo he told me about all the criminals that have been wreaking havoc on all of Gotham, Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Penguin and all the others. I was astonished at how different Gotham had changed in the short time I had been gone. I was excited to here that Batman had been defending the city and keeping the havoc at bay. Who would have thought Gotham would have a superhero protecting the city, I wonder who the guy is, what if it was someone I knew?

"Alfred has she gotten here yet I have my gift for her waiting outside. "

I recognized his voice immediately I turned my head to see him standing in the door way smiling down at me. He was a handsome tall man, who by the looks of it worked out A LOT. He was dressed in a crisp clean suit, and perfectly stilled hair. As soon as I saw his face I let my emotions take over, soon I was balling, I ran up to Bruce and hugged him tightly, I tried to speak but my throat wouldn't let any words form. Instead he spoke for me.

"You don't know how excited I've been the past months waiting for you, I probably drove Alfred nuts, I couldn't stop talking about you." He chuckles "I know we both have kept in touch and have been speaking almost every day, but it just hasn't been the same. It's just so much better to see you in person." He lets go off me and stares into my eyes, I could see the joy in his eyes and couldn't help hiding mine.

I try to cheer up but I'm still crying. "Exactly how I have felt too. It was terrible when I had to leave you, I won't ever leave again." I wipe away some of my tears but they still fall.

"Cheer up. I never was mad at you for leaving how could I be you were 14 your parents couldn't just leave you here." After saying this, he wipes away my tears. His sweet caring action made me giggle and I couldn't help but playfully scruff up his hair.

"Your hair is looking a little too perfect Brucey." He lightly pushes me off, and proceeds to fix his hair.

"This took me forever to get perfect." I just giggle at his actions then he continues.

"Grace I know this happened awhile back but I'm sorry for the loss of you sister. I heard she died a tragic death. Her and I were never very close but it's still a tragedy." He says this sincerely. All I can do is nod back at him, I do not want to go into any more detail about it today or ever for that matter.

"Now that the crying's over I have a surprise for you waiting outside and I know you will love it."

"Yes finally. Don't keep me waiting any longer I want to see what it is!" I run down the halls to the front doors where I halt and wait for Alfred and Bruce to catch up.

Turning around the corner I spot them and yell. "Wow slowpokes I thought you would never get here!" They both smile at my antics. As they get closer to where I was standing Bruce gets a serious look on his face, he's trying not to show it but there's excitement in his eyes.

"Now, you have to close your eyes, and please, Grace NO PEAKING."

In response I nod my head, and give a salute. Procced to follow orders and do what he said. I hear him open the door and he leads me down the steps. We get to what I think is the last step and he lets go of me. There's silence for a while which made me nervous.

"Bruce you didn't just take me out her and leave me did you cause if you did- oaf "

Out of know where I feel arms grab ahold of me. I uncover my eyes to see a brown haired woman grasping onto me for what seemed like dear life. I slowly start losing my breath because dang this girl had a tight grip, until she let go, it was then that I realized this girl was…

"Grace, do you recognize me its Rachel Dawes. We all used to hang out together way back when us three were best friends, we were inseparable. "

I look at her with shock. "Rachel how could I forget you, I was only shocked because I heard that you moved away. What happened?" I'm confused and I stand there wanting an answer.

"Well I guess Bruce didn't tell you that I was offered a job outside of Gotham but ended up not taking it."

"Oh really why not?''

"We will have to get together another day for coffee and I will tell you all about it but right now we have some where to be. By the way I have really missed you"

"Same here." I say this with love and sincerity. That's when I noticed the Glamorous forest green dress that she was rocking.

"Dam Rachel you look hot! Why so fancy?"

That's when Bruce spoke up. "Well I arranged a small welcome back party for you this evening, I invited all are old friends, I know you hate party's but this should be really fun, trust me."

"I love the gesture Bruce, but I don't even have a dress. Unless you want me to wear this stylish outfit to the party." I gestured done at my attire which was sweats, a baggy sweater, Nikes, no makeup, and a messy braid.

"I have a beautiful dress waiting for you upstairs and Rachel's here to help you get ready."

With that statement Rachel grabs my arm and starts leading me up the stairs into the house. "We have to hurry because we only have an hour till the party starts, so that gives us only 30 minutes." We arrive in my room and I start to fill with dread were never going to make it.


End file.
